


Simple life

by SunFallDown



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFallDown/pseuds/SunFallDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not about enjoying everything about the life. It's about getting through the hard parts of it, and enjoying the happy ones. For them, it's about getting through this exhausting night and enjoying the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nhonyo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nhonyo).



> I'M STILL SO LATE
> 
> Okay, so, this is my second gift for the N+C Exchange, which I should have finished a long ago. I'M SO SORRY. I could explain, but... that's not that necessary by now, let's just get to the fic.
> 
> A Werewolf AU! With fluff! And feelings! I hope you like it Nhonyo! :'333

This was a blatant murder scene. Konoe had, in front of his very own eyes, a blatant, eerie murder scene. He truly expected to come back home and to eat dinner, maybe take a relaxing bath and go to sleep after a long day working at the café.

But no. He had opened the door to a murder scene. And he was so not getting any of it.

One of the big cushions of the couch had all of its stuffing spread across the floor. All of the stuffing. Spread across the carpet. And the pillowcase was just there in the corner, empty and alone, without its filling. Someone had dared to destroy half of Konoe's couch, tear it to pieces and then leave the murder scene like that, waiting for Konoe to discover it like it was just natural.

And the only possible culprit was right there. Maybe the guilty one wasn't ready to draw a knife and murder him too... but he was nibbling a really worn-out rabbit plushie with his long fangs, so, it was technically the same. Even if he was curled up on the floor.

“Asato,” he called out, with a neutral voice, after closing the door behind him, “something happened while I was at the store?”

Jet black, pointy ears jolted when his name was called. He inmediately stopped nibbling and slowly raised his sight, puppy eyes not a second late to look apologetically at the blond boy. Whatever he was going to say next, his eyes were already apologizing for what he may or may not confess right away.

“Yes! You won't believe it Konoe! While you were away, the sofa exploted!”

 _So it's gonna be like this_ , Konoe thought.

“Right...” Konoe walked two steps into in the house. “Okay, so, I'm going to leave the bags in the kitchen, and when I come back here, I want you to explain this to me. In detail. And I want the truth this time.”

And so did Konoe. He walked into the kitchen and started putting away the groceries. Cheese, jam and bacon went into the fridge, while he set the ingredients for dinner on the table to prepare food later. He had also bought a bag of salty cookies and a jar of peanut butter he expected to share with Asato, but then this happened and, well... _I have to reconsider it_.

Sometimes, Konoe felt that, rather than having a boyfriend, he had a son. Or a pet he still was working on training. Giving him treats when he was good, becoming more severe when he behaved wrongly, Konoe took both of these things as habits when he was with Asato. Alright, it's never bad to correct a friend when he's doing something wrong, and partners exist to grow together and to make the other person both happy and a better human.

But Konoe could be damn sure that there was no sixteen year-old girl giving her boyfriend belly rubs whenever he waited patiently for her, or any eighty year-old man that had scolded his wife during sixty full years of their marriage, for chasing cars. _Okay, but my boyfriend is, most literally, a werewolf. He can transform into a wolf-like beast. I cannot be the only one that goes throught these adventures each month._

It's not like Konoe disliked that part of Asato. Not at all. He loved Asato, he wouldn't reject him for anything like this. Actually, he really liked the fact that Asato would smile so brightly just by seeing him arrive. So much happiness for something as simple as getting to see each other again, it warmed Konoe's heart. And sKonoe liked ome other cute things about Asato as well, like the face he put when Konoe scratched behind his ears, both human and wolf ones, how he'd ask to eat peanut butter straight from the jar, how affectionate Asato was...

In the end, all the things Konoe loved about Asato surpassed, by far, the uncomfortable stuff he had to go throught sometimes. Yet, those same things didn't erase the fact that Asato had wrecked a pillow from the sofa, or that he'd tried to lie to Konoe, thought they did make him cool down his initial anger.

Konoe went back to the living room. Now, Asato was sitting with his legs crossed, ears lowered in shame, his eyes not lifting up to watch Konoe. His whole aura was heavy with regret and shame. Konoe couldn't help but to feel sympathy for him. Still, he stood in front of him, looking down to the full, abashed wolf ears Asato displayed.

“So,” he began. “do you want to explain to me what happened here?”

Silence. A heavy one.

“I...” Asato started. “I... bit the pillow... and shook it a lot... and the filling went out of it.”

Asato's ears couldn't possibly get any lower. Konoe just let out a sigh.

“Was there any reason you felt like doing it?”

Another moment of heavy silence.

“I... I couldn't find my plushie and I needed something to nibble... I'm sorry, I really am.”

Konoe let out yet another sigh. Asato loved that plushie. Since Konoe first gave it to him after winning it on a prize machine, Asato always played with it when he went through his transformations. That was when they had started dating. And since they had started living together, Konoe also knew that, whenever he was out until late hours of the night, and Asato went to sleep earlier, he would be hugging that rabbit close to him. Asato, once, said that he loved that plushie, _“because it's something that Konoe gave to me. I treasure it.”_

Really, Konoe was unable to be angry at him for more than a minute.

“Okay, I believe you,” Konoe told him. “And I forgive you. I can send the cushion to be fixed, after all, and you ended up telling me the truth.”

Asato lifted his head slowly, his icy blue eyes almost melting as tears pooled in them. _Oh goodness, he really is about to cry..._

Konoe just knelt in front of him, and held his face between his hands.

“Come on, pup. I'm not mad at you.”

Konoe's intention was far from making Asato cry. He was mad at first, but that was over now. Konoe caressed Asato's cheeks, trying to console him. _I'm not mad now,_ Konoe thought, _don't worry, please._

For a second, Asato didn't answer at all... but then, his whole face shifted completely into a happy expression, like Konoe was offering him his favourite meal out of the blue. He didn't have his tail yet, but if he had it, Konoe thought it would be swinging from side to side like a whip. His whole face lightened up and he jumped to hug Konoe by the neck.

“I love you, Konoe,” Asato said, happily, while hugging him.

A smile was drawn onto Konoe's face as those words were said. He loved that Asato was this affectionate. Hugs, pecks, kisses, small gestures, Asato always made it clear for Konoe that he loved him. He would say it outloud, he would demostrate it, he would do a lot of things to remind Konoe of that fact, and Konoe felt like something fluttered inside his stomach each and every single time.

When Asato separated from him, a big smile was drawn on his face too. His fangs had already grown fully, his eyes also had a more beast-like form and his hair was growing longer, but, apart from that, Konoe noticed nothing else that exposed his transformation.

“Changing subjects,” Konoe started. “How is it going?”

For a second there, Asato didn't understand his words. He tilted his head to one side in confusion, and Konoe couldn't hold back a giggle.

“I mean, I mean, your transformation. Are you having problems with that?”

“Oh!” Asato exclaimed. “Not at all. I'm still in the first stages of it, so I'm still not feeling any pain.”

“That's good, then.” Konoe stood up again. “Either way, I have some stuff that can help you get through it.”

“Okay!” Asato nodded, and then stood up again, bringing the plushie with him.

A young adult that loves the plushie his boyfriend earned for him on their first dates... really, Konoe wasn't able to be angry at him for more than one minute.

 

* * *

Konoe only knew one werefolf in the whole world, and that was Asato, so, all he knew about these creatures was what he could learn from him. Which wasn't that much, and he didn't even know if it was universal, but it was surely enough.

Two days before the full moon night, Asato would start changing at a slow pace. It usually began with his behaviour: He would discreetly close himself from the outside world, but with the people close to him, he would be more affectionate. He would start feeling linked to them as he would usually feel linked to a pack. Especially towards Konoe. When the full moon was close, he would begin to act much more affectionately and protective towards him. It was something Konoe considered curious and lovely.

Those two pre-full-moon never carried a really notorious change. Rather, it was quite subtle, so Asato never hid until it was the day of his full transformation. Through the years, he had gotten used to hide his growing fangs, wear a scarf to hide the growing hair, and if someone asked for his growing claws, he would just say he needed to trim his nails. It was an habit and nobody questioned it.

It was the full moon day that was more important.

By the twilight, his whole teeth would resemble the ones of a beast, his hair would reach his lower back and would start growing there too, his claws would be able to slit a man's throat and his tail would have already appeared. He always hid himself before that happened. And Konoe was always ready before the biggest changes started to appear...

 

* * *

7:30 p.m.

A soft melody filled the air. There was a nice smell inside the house. The meat in the oven was a certain promise of a delicious dinner. Everything was clean again, the stuffing of the sofa cushion removed and the cushion replaced by a more colourful one. It would work as a spare until Konoe got the original one fixed.

There was a big ball of black fur laying right next to him, its head resting onto his lap. His hand caressed the black ears poking from the raven hair, as his lips sang a soft tune that matched the music. The black ball of fur's breathing was slow, steady. He had fallen asleep just a while ago.

Konoe never really grasped the idea of why his voice would reassure Asato while transforming, but, if he was sleeping, that meant something good.

Usually, the transformation carried a great amount of pain. Transforming meant that your whole body was shifting; your bones would shorten and deformate, your muscles would start changing with them... amongst other things. It was such a nightmare, that werewolves needed to relieve the stress somehow. Before knowing Konoe, Asato would go hunting small animals. And if there were more wolves just like him out there, who knows if “hunting” meant... something else.

But now, Asato would just lay his head on Konoe's lap and listen to his song while dozing off for a while.

Once, Asato had said to Konoe that _“Your voice is magical. I always feel better when you sing to me. I don't even feel the pain at all.”_ Konoe took it as a really exaggerated compliment, which was not that weird coming from his boyfriend... but, he always remembered what he'd said back then, when he saw his sleepy figure just laying there, calm, as if there was nothing bad happening in that moment.

Konoe thought that his voice wasn't magical at all. But, if Asato was able to sleep without a care, without thinking on the pain, then he would sing for him as much as he needed it.

The tune changed, and so did Konoe's song. This one was a jazz melody. Konoe sang a romantic poem with it. The melody and the song matched perfectly, and Asato sank deeper into his sleepiness.

Then, another song.

And another...

And it would have been another, but the stopwatch of the oven rang the bell and that made Asato wake up. When he noticed what was happening, his already formed tail started wagging from side to side.

“Is it dinner time?” he asked. There was a big smile on his face, big enough to notice his long fangs and sharp teeth.

“Yep,” Konoe answered. “I hope you are hungry. I made a good steak.”

“I am. I could eat a lot right now.”

Konoe giggled. “Not so fast, that I didn't cook an entire cow,” Konoe joked

“I would eat an entire cow if you offered it to me,” Asato said. Konoe didn't know if he was joking too or if he was being serious, but, unless he won lottery, there wouldn't be an entire cow for dinner tonight.

They just stood up again and went to the kitchen. Konoe served the food and they sat down at the table. Or, rather, Konoe sat down at the table, while Asato sat on the floor, nibbling at his piece of steak, twice as big as Konoe's. After all, he was starting to behave more like a wolf than like a human.

But it was okay. There was no one else in the house, there was good food, jazz was playing on the background, Konoe was eating dinner with his boyfriend... Honestly, he had had worse dates than this one.

 

* * *

Midnight.

At some point, werewolves would fully behave like beasts. No longer able to understand human languages or traditions, they would let themselves be guided by their instincts. They would stick to their pack, go hunting, and, every once in a while, howl at the moon, to salute their goddess as the night became theirs.

This would be the point where a werewolf could behave the most dangerously, too. They were driven by pure instict, after all. There were no moral laws that stopped them from killing anything or anyone. There were no moral laws that stopped them from being beasts that humans would hunt until the end of the world. They could, eventually, become monsters...

At least, that's what Asato had told to Konoe, because... for real, these nights he never ever once saw a monster. All he saw was a really big dog that loved to play catch the ball and to jump over him to give him dog kisses. All he saw was a really big dog that would tilt his head at the TV when something odd happened, and would put his snout on Konoe's leg when he saw him eating snacks, hoping Konoe would give one to him.

Asato was a docile, loving wolf. He would always stay with Konoe, like any dog would, while he watched his series. He would ask for salty cookies with peanut butter when he saw Konoe eating them. It was adorable, truly.

And whenever he whimpered in pain, the transformation still hurting his insides like needles, he would let his head rest over Konoe's lap while he sang for him.

They were watching a movie now. It was about a dog that always went to visit the train station where his owner would arrive after work. Asato loved that movie, both as human and as wolf. He would whimper softly whenever he heard the ending music, because it was a really sad movie and it made Asato cry all the time. Konoe would just hug him or scratch his head gently, consoling him.

Yes, Asato loved watching that movie with Konoe.

There were more movies after that. Animated ones, mystery ones, any kind of movie Konoe thought it could be interesting.

“You know,” Konoe said. “These nights are when I make this Netflix account worth the fee. Thank you for that.”

Konoe, of course, expected no answer, but it was something he was used to do. To talk with Asato as a wolf, even if he didn't answer back. It was like joking with himself.

Asato would answer sometimes, thought. Not with words, but with an affectionate nuzzle. Just like he did in that moment.

And so, the hours passed, filled with movies and soundtracks and actors and dialogues and some head patting in between every once in a while. As it always was.

 

* * *

A golden light filtered through the curtains. The sky was painted as a divine masterpiece that photographers would never miss if they wanted to adress themselves as photographers. Everyone was waking up, some people were already up since before the dawn, but most certainly everyone was starting to move. There was school to attend, job to do, among other lots of things like shopping, paying bills, assisting to university, whatever people needed to do.

One raven haired silouette mumbled something under its breath. Something about needing to prepare breakfast. Asato tried to set himself free from his boyfriend's arms, but he was unable to. How? It's true, Asato felt really tired, but Konoe wasn't any better and yet he wouldn't let Asato go.

“Don't,” he mumbled back.

“Konoeee, I have to prepare breakfast...”

He tried to stand up, but the blankets were holding him back too, making it difficult all together to get out from bed. So Asato finally gave in. He dropped back onto the bed once again, feeling the warmth of the blankets over his skin again.

At this rate, he wouldn't get up any time sooner. He already felt like he needed to sleep for a bit longer. And Konoe didn't make it any better when Asato felt himself becoming the little spoon of their hug.

“Just shut up you dork,” Konoe scolded him for trying to get up.

Asato was dozing off again. It was usual, after all, that after the full moon night he would feel exhausted and in need of extra hours of sleep. It was good that Konoe stayed up with him too. That way, both of them could sleep together all the day in.

It was barely 7:00 a.m. Nobody would die if he slept for a bit more.

And so, feeling Konoe embracing him warmly from behind, Asato fell asleep again.

He remembered those nights where the pain was unbearable, where the morning after felt like the worst hangover he could ever experience, where he wasn't even able to move due to the exhaustion.

He was tired then, too. But not in the same way. In that moment, he had a beautiful boyfriend that reassured him all along the process, dedicated these nights to him, and he was sleeping right next to him, just like they usually did. Just as Konoe promised him it would always be.

Asato, once, heard them. The other wolves. Probably a small pack in town. They were howling in the night. They were praying. They were begging their goddess to stop the torment that they endured every month on the exact same night. And Asato would have joined them, but he wasn't part of that pack. It would have been disrespectful towards them.

Maybe the goddess answered their prayers at some point... Because Asato was sure that it had answered his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [Nhonyo](http://nhonyo.tumblr.com/) in tumblr! Again, I'm sorry for being this late, it's just that, school is hell and... okay, that's much about it. Hope you liked it either way.
> 
> Thanks, again, to my friend [Clara](http://tetsuos.co.vu/) for helping me with this fic, and for helping me during all the writing progress of it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :'D Thank you all for reading and hope you liked it!


End file.
